


Simple Things

by share_no_mimosa



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/share_no_mimosa/pseuds/share_no_mimosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compilation of little Hollstein things</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carm's Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever Carmilla transforms, her clothes...

_That oughta do it._

The girl folded over the top flap of her worn, faded green duffle bag, fastening the clip and attaching the heavy-duty combination lock to secure the sack.  With a sigh, she dropped her hands onto the large pack, hearing the muffled clinks between the many objects held within.  The girl went over the list in her mind:

  * A shovel (in case of any “tragic” deaths)
  * A silver knife and a container of wolfsbane (though she’s never come across a werewolf in all her years)
  * About a dozen water bottles of blood (in case it’s a "quiet" night)
  * A flask of purified water (for the “unholy” paranormal)
  * An assortment of potions and solutions (for “any occasion” as her mother put it)
  * A few wooden stakes (for any unexpected “friends”)
  * A bunch of heavy, useless junk: bricks, sandbags, rocks, etc. (so no idiot walks off with her bag while she’s transformed)



These nightly escapades have always required a lot of preparation. Carmilla had her mother to thank for that. The ancient vampire had made it very clear that each of her children MUST have these things when they ventured off campus or else face severe punishment (blood-filled coffin ring a bell?). _Talk about overbearing…._   If it were up to her, she’d only bring the essentials – an extra pair of clothes.

Clothes.

“Idiot…” Carmilla muttered to herself. She had forgotten the one thing she ACTUALLY needed.  Each time she transformed, her fabric clothes would be torn to shreds.  That’s probably why she started wearing leather - it was harder to ruin... and she looked fucking hot in it too.  Still slightly annoyed with herself, she quickly entered the combination and opened the bag. Lately Carmilla had been somewhat… distracted. Ever since she changed rooms a few days ago. It’s her roommate. Even though the tiny human is and always will be utterly unbearable, Carmilla had stopped looking forward to these nocturnal adventures.  She looked over her shoulder at the door, almost hoping her roommate would come barging in and argue with her about how she didn’t need to go out EVERY. SINGLE. NIGHT. But the vampire knew even if the girl had appeared, there’s no disobeying mother.  Upon her acquirement of the Dean position at Silas University, the woman had forced her bloodthirsty, nocturnal children to leave campus every night in order to keep the school “safe and appealing to future humans sacrifices” (she actually said “students”, but poh-tay-toe, poh-tah-toe).  So the vampires left every night… unless they were assigned a target of course.

_Ugh…_ Carmilla shook the thoughts of her mother and roommate from her mind as she placed a black top and leather pants in her duffle bag.  At least she’s able to change form during these trips.  The night is much more liberating as a cat.  Life is much simpler too…. 

After a look around her bed, the vampire effortlessly lifted the extremely heavy duffle bag and opened the door. Exiting, she took one last look around the room, eyes landing on the yellow pillow gently resting on her roommate’s bed. The door closed and she looked down.

_Night cupcake…_

 

* * *

 

_BOOM._

“Sweeet throw!”  
  


_BOOM._

“Dang, nice one bro!”  
  


_BOO – BOOM_  

“Ohhhh!  Two at once!  Awesome, Kirsch!”

The tall frat guy turned around to face his fellow zetas as a cloud of dust erupted into the air from his cherry bombs. He threw a fist in the air, exciting a cheer from the testosterone-filled crowd as they jumped in an unnecessarily violent celebration. 

Kirsch closed his eyes, still jumping up and down, and shouted, “Yeah!  That’s right! We showed that dumb light! Didn’t we?”

A few seconds passed with no answer, causing the big puppy-dog to open his eyes.  A few more seconds passed before Kirsch stopped jumping, as he watched his silent bros in confusion.

“Guys?  Hey guys, what up?”  He asked the crowd of mindless onlookers.  One of the men finally gestured back to the pit where they had been tossing fireworks. Slowly, Kirsch turned around to see what caused the usual rowdy gang to fall silent.

Some of the dirt cloud still lingered, but as he peered into the dust, he could make out a pale object – no… a person… – a body.  The entire group moved up to the edge of the pit to get a better look.

“Is that…?”  A voice whispered from the crowd.  Mutterings sputtered amongst the fraternity.

“Carm-sexy!” Kirsch shouted, jumping into the pit and running up to help the half-buried hottie.  The other zetas quickly followed his lead.

Kirsch suddenly stopped, almost getting run over from the mindless stampede behind him.

\----------

_BOOM_ **.**

“What in the…?”  The half-awake redhead rolled out of bed and peered out the window.

Just a few paces from her dorm stood a gang of zetas whooping and hollering, cheering on their great leader.

“Kirsch, you fucking…” the girl muttered to herself, throwing on a pair of jeans and grabbing her sweater before bolting out of the room.  
  


_BOOM._

“Fucking _idiots_ …” Danny quickened her pace down the stairs to stop the lack wits before they end up killing themselves.  
 

_BOO – BOOM._

“HEY IDIOTS,” the tall girl yelled as she burst out the front doors of the building.  The group was too busy cheering to hear the redhead.

Suddenly Kirsch jumped into the pit, running into the dust cloud.  
  


“HEY!”

Then the entire group followed.

“Fucking shit…” Danny swore to herself, now sprinting to catch up with the morons.

“What the HELL are you – ”  The girl quickly sidestepped to avoid running into the now frozen group of zetas.  “ – the fuck is wrong with you?”

No answer.

“KIRSCH,” she yelled, quickly pushing her way to the front. “KIRSCH!  KIR – ”

Before her, Kirsch was kneeling down next to a pale body, half-covered with dirt.

“Shit!”  Danny rushed up beside him to inspect the body.

“I – It’s…that…hottie…” Kirsch quietly muttered, tears in his eyes.

“Yeah…” the tall girl confirmed. She leaned over, placing two fingers on Carmilla’s neck to check for a pulse.  Nothing.

“I – Is she…?” the puppy asked hopefully.

Danny sighed.   “No…” Her hand dropped to her side. Another sigh from the redhead. “Kirsch… I… help me get her out of this.” The frat guy quickly jumped up and started moving the few rocks and dirt from above the body.

After most of it was gone, Danny gently pulled the pale body from the rubble.  Once Carmilla was out, she laid her down and turned her onto her back.  Danny suddenly froze, realizing Carmilla was completely naked. Quickly she regained her wits, throwing her sweater onto the body, before turning around, meeting a crowd of staring eyes.

“Have some FUCKING decency!” she yelled at the on looking zetas, who all quickly turned their gaze away.  The redhead turned back to Kirsch.

“Make sure they don’t fucking touch her,” she ordered. A nervous nod was all the puppy could muster. “I’ll be back,” she finished. Danny turned back to the group.

“If ANY of you speak a SINGLE. FUCKING. WORD. of this, I will personally gauge each of your eyes and rip your FUCKING tongue out. Understood?”  The entire group responded to the tall girl with same wordless nod. Once she was convinced her message sank in their dense brains, she ran off.

Laura’s dorm was a few buildings away from the site, but Danny’s long legs quickly brought her to the front door. The redhead ripped open the door, sprinting up the stairs to Laura’s floor.  Once she arrived, Danny slowed down.  She didn’t want Laura to see her.  Not yet. She crept down the hallway, nearing the girl’s room.  Thankfully, the door was closed.  Outside the room lay a small mound of black clothing along with a few strange objects the girl didn’t recognize. _Betty must be cleaning out her closet….  Poor Laura…_

It took every fiber of her being to resist the urge to burst into the room and yell at the inconsiderate roommate. Carmilla saved her fucking ass and only a few days passed before Betty started clearing out the dead girl’s belongings. Danny took a few deep breaths then grabbed a pair of clothes before turning around to return to the scene. 

The zetas were still there, talking and punching each other, while Kirsch supervised from the front.  However, the group quickly grew silent as they noticed the approaching girl.

“Welcome back,” Kirsch greeted.

“Just keep their fucking eyes away from this,” Danny coldly responded.  Kirsch told the group to respect the “giant hottie’s request” and they all turned their backs to the redhead.

Danny quickly dressed the limp body, looking back every now and then to ensure the idiots weren’t watching.  Once she was done, she scooped up the body and started walking towards Laura’s dorm.  The zetas mindlessly followed, but kept a safe distance from the tall girl.

“Hey Danny!  What do you have there?”  Perry asked as she caught up from behind her.  “O – Oh… oh my…”  The floor don noticed who Danny was carrying and quickly scurried off towards the dorm to warn Laura. The redhead continued walking as an idea popped into her mind - more like a theory.  _Carmilla’s a vampire... Vampires don’t die… right?_

Danny started walking faster. She was practically jogging now. Bursting through the front doors, up the stairs, into the room.  She watched her face - Laura’s face.  The way it lit up when she laid Carmilla’s body on her bed.  That look of hope and determination when Laura reached for the container of blood.  The way she smiled and squealed when Carmilla came back to life.  The way she looked at Carmilla.  The way Carmilla looked back at her.  The way… the way Perry was now pushing her out the door…? Danny looked back, but Perry had already closed the door. 

The way Laura was finally happy again. 

Danny smiled.  _How bittersweet…_

\----------

She’d been lying there for hours, her head on the other girl’s chest.  She continued feeling it rise and fall with every breath; still afraid the vampire would die again at any moment.  Her hand clutched Carmilla’s black top, afraid to let go.  She would never let go.  She felt the gentle tug as the vampire ran her fingers through her hair.  Laura loved the way it felt, sighing contently. Slowly, Laura cautiously relaxed. She could finally recover from the week’s rollercoaster of emotions.  She was safe here.  She was safe in Carmilla’s arms.  And Carmilla wasn’t going anywhere. The vampire smiled as she heard the pleasant sigh escape the smaller girl and repeated the act. Her several centuries long life had warped her perspective of time, years passing by in the blink of an eye. But in this moment, time itself stood still. Carmilla smiled to herself, thinking back on how the day unfolded.

She vaguely remembered being carried. She remembered the amazing taste of blood she’d been craving for days, the feeling of the cooled liquid flowing through her body, bringing life to her starving muscles and organs. She remembered opening her eyes and seeing Laura.  All she saw was Laura. Nothing else mattered. She remembered kissing the girl and the way she giggled before kissing her back.

Carmilla sighed and smiled.  Nothing else mattered.  She felt Laura loosen her grip on the black shirt she wore. Her shirt…

Clothes.

Carmilla froze, replaying the events in her mind.  She remembered waking up.  Was she naked?  No…  Somehow she had clothes on.  Did she dream about turning into a cat?  Maybe she was knocked out and only dreamt of her heroic vampire crap?  No… Laura filled her in on the fuzzy details from the battle and Danny carrying her to the - 

Danny.

There’s no way she… was there?  Carmilla suddenly realized exactly what the giant overbearing girl had done for her.  Maybe not for her, but she did it anyway.  Laura abruptly turned and looked up at Carmilla, interrupting the latter’s thoughts. The vampire let out a breath she never realized she was holding before looking down at the adorable girl.  

“What’s wrong cupcake?" 

"I - I… y - you… you stopped breathing….  I got… worried…" Laura quietly answered. "Carm is everything okay?” 

Carmilla bent down and kissed Laura on the forehead.

“Everything’s perfect, cutie” she replied, attempting a reassuring smile.  It must’ve been convincing enough because the smaller girl only smiled and turned back around, returning her head to its resting place on her chest.

The vampire stared at the ceiling, a slight bit of annoyance festering within her.  She hated this feeling.  For everyone BUT Laura, she hated this.  Carmilla hated feeling _grateful_.  And for  _DANNY_ nonetheless _…_

 

* * *

 

A small purr escaped the giant black cat as Laura stroked her fur, the animal’s sound making the girl smile. Carmilla _loved_ this feeling; it was a combination of someone running their fingers through your hair and someone dragging their fingers down your back. She edged closer to the girl, lying down right beside her.  Life was much simpler as a cat.

The door opened, interrupting their moment. Carmilla glared at the door as LaFontaine and Perry entered.

“Hey Laura!” LaF greeted, letting themselves and Perry into the room, “Oh, and hey Cat-milla!”  They reached over the bed and rustled the top of the cat’s head. Carmilla hissed back in annoyance.

“N – Nice kitty…” Perry muttered nervously, never taking her eyes off the giant cat as she walked into the room, in case Carmilla decided to lunge at her.

“Hey… be nice, grumpy,” Laura said to the giant cat. Carmilla quietly sulked away, lying down next to the girl, who was sitting upright on her bed.

“So!  LaF exclaimed, plopping down next to Perry on Carmilla’s bed, “How’s Laura?” The cat glared at the two, who generously invited themselves to sit on her bed.  Carmilla nuzzled the girl’s leg.  Laura stroked the animal’s back while talking with her friends, acknowledging that she understood the broody vampire’s message:  _This better be quick, cupcake._

\----------

 “Later Laura!” LaF called back as they and Perry left the room, closing the door behind them.

Carmilla nuzzled Laura’s outstretched leg with her head, looking up at the girl.  Laura looked down, smiling at the cat, before stroking her black fur.

“Yes, Carm, they’re gone.” Laura reassured.

Carmilla nuzzled Laura’s leg again, purring. Life was so much simpler as a cat. She slowly got up and crept over the girl’s leg, stretching as the girl continued to run her fingers down the cat’s body.

But there were some things you couldn’t do as a cat.

A black cloud erupted, concealing the vampire.

“Carm?” Laura asked, coughing as the cloud dissipated.

“CARM!” The girl squealed.

“Yes, cupcake?” Carmilla asked innocently, looking into Laura’s wide eyes as the smoke cleared.

“Clothes!”


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little request from an anon for morning after Hollstein fluff. hope you like it ^.^

Warm lips pressed gently against her cool cheek.

“Morning, Carm,” the girl whispered in her ear. The sound was pure euphoria floating through the vampire’s sleepy haze.

A groan was all Carmilla could manage, the drowsiness continuing to weigh down her consciousness.

Though her eyes were closed, Carm could feel the radiance of a smile forming on the adorable girl beside her.

A few seconds passed in blissful silence as Laura watched her beautiful girlfriend, waiting for her to wake. However the persistent slumber kept her from greeting Carmilla’s loving brown eyes.

Laura pouted, disappointed by the failed attempt at waking the sleeping beauty beside her. But, as with anything the girl put her mind to, she decided not to give up so easily. A small squeal escaped the tiny gay as she climbed onto the vampire.

 

Strands of golden brown hair tickled her cheek. Laura’s adorable nose softly nudged her own, encouraging the vampire to wake.

“Wake up, sleepy head,” the girl whispered with another tender nudge.

A kiss on the other cheek. Another nose boop.

No sleeping spell could overpower the tiny adorable ball of joy hovering inches above her. Carmilla slowly rose from her sleep but deliberately kept her eyes closed, hoping the cuteness would continue.

A kiss on her forehead. Another nose boop. Every movement causing the girl’s hair to graze against her cheek sending shivers down the vampire’s spine.

“Wake up, you stubborn vampire,” the girl playfully ordered, peppering the vampire’s face with kisses.

Carmilla grew a mischievous grin. “No.” She replied smiling like an idiot.

The kisses suddenly stopped. “No…?” Laura asked with fake but still heartbreaking sadness. 

The vampire opened one eye to peek at her loving girlfriend and was instantly greeted by the most heart-wrenching puppy dog eyes on the planet just inches from her face. There was nothing Laura couldn’t get with that look. But Carmilla knew how to get what she wanted too. And right now she wanted to stay in bed with Laura for as long as possible.

Carmilla closed her eye. “Nope,” she answered, grinning larger than ever.

Laura’s breath grazed her ear. “Please?” she softly begged, her voice dripping with sensuality. The single word was almost more than the vampire could handle. Christ, the things this “innocent” girl could do to her.

Her teasing grin quickly faded. Carmilla swallowed, her throat suddenly incredibly dry. She felt Laura back away to observe her and there was a 99.7% chance the girl was smirking at the effect she obviously had on the vampire. Carmilla was quickly losing this uphill battle. As a last ditch effort, Carmilla pursed her lips and raised her chin offering an olive branch in the form of a kiss.

The tiny girl giggled, signaling the end to her seduction tactics and confirming that Carmilla once again had the upper hand. She leaned in for a quick peck – “Okay, come on silly,” – and propped herself up to get out of bed… but couldn’t. Somehow between the giggling and the kiss, the vampire wrapped her arms and legs around the girl, now clinging to her like a sloth to a tree.

Laura playfully squealed as she attempted once more to escape the trap but Carmilla’s vampiric strength proved strong as always. The tiny girl stopped struggling and propped herself on her elbows to face her captor, who was still smiling with her eyes closed. “Carm,” she said with a laugh, “come on, let’s get out of be– ”

“Nuh uh,” the sleeping vampire interrupted. “More.” She resumed her pursed lips and raised chin, waiting for more kisses.

Laura giggled, “And how long will I be held captive?” she asked with a smile.

“Well,” the vampire replied thoughtfully, “you kept me tied up for nine days, so….” Carmilla grinned mischievously before returning to her pursed lips awaiting a kiss.

Her captive laughed. “You are unbelievable,” Laura stated, leaning in to grant the vampire’s request.

 

Soft lips gently greeted her own, the contact waking ever nerve in Carmilla’s body. Laura slowly opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, the vampire eagerly accepting. She brought her right hand to the side of Carmilla’s neck, her fingers grazing the skin behind her ear. A muffled groan from the vampire confirmed the erogenous zone the girl discovered early on in their relationship.

Laura pulled slightly back, gently caressing Carmilla’s nose with her own before resuming the kiss. She felt Carmilla’s hand move to the back of her head, lightly tugging her golden brown locks, while the other ran along her back, both pulling her deeper into the kiss. She slowly shifted her weight off of her elbows, instead fully resting on top of Carmilla– perks of having a girlfriend with vampiric constitution. Her free hand ran along Carmilla’s side grazing against the fabric of her shirt to grasp the body beneath it. Laura shifted again, grinding against her girlfriend’s hips. Another muffled moan escaped the vampire as she pulled Laura closer with her legs. Laura felt Carmilla’s legs relax as she deepened the kiss again, softly greeting her lover’s tongue with her own. She ran her hand down to grasp Carmilla’s thigh, shifting her weight to her knees. Laura slowly pulled out of the kiss, looking down at her lover with a devilish smirk. 

The tiny girl shot to her knees, pushed Carmilla’s leg off, and jumped out of bed, successfully breaking free of the vampire’s trap. The instant loss of contact incited a frustrated groan. Carmilla’s eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up once she realized what happened, glaring at the girl now standing freely beside her.

“LAURA.” The sexually frustrated vampire exclaimed.

In reply, Laura simply stuck her tongue out – the same tongue that teased Carmilla just seconds earlier. “Looks like you’re awake now,” the mischievous girl commented with a smirk.

“I swear to god Laura, I will pick you up and carry you back to bed myself if I have to.”

“Catch me,” Laura challenged.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “Did you forget how that ended last night?”

The girl shrugged innocently. “You’ll have to get out of bed first this time,” she stated.

“UGGGGHHHH” Carmilla groaned, falling back into her pillows.

Laura giggled and waltzed out of the room.

“You’re killing me Hollis….” Carmilla sighed, cherishing the final moments in bed. A determined smile slowly grew. There was no better reason to get out of bed. With that thought, the vampire shot out of the room.


	3. Arguments and Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla is normally the one to use her ungodly seduction powers on poor, innocent, helpless and easily turned on Laura to win her losing arguments…
> 
> which is why she almost choked on her cocoa the first time Laura gave her a taste of her own medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little one-shot is a result of the following headcanon I saw on tumblr:
> 
> Imagine your OTP...
> 
> Person A and Person B: *having an argument over something small and insignificant*  
> Person B: *is right and knows it*  
> Person A: *takes their shirt off before they can lose the argument*  
> Person B: *proceeds to lose because they are too distracted*

Carmilla and Laura were almost halfway through their Harry Potter movie marathon (Laura’s idea of course - it was at the top of her todo list the minute she found out Carm never “saw the appeal of the whole ‘wizards and magic thing’, sorry cupcake” - coming from a former supernatural being, that statement was almost criminal).

Carmilla let out a purr as she stretched before getting up to make the two more hot cocoa before the next movie.

“I’m not saying it was bad, cupcake, all I’m saying is that it’s hard to believe Fred and George never noticed Peter Pettigrew on the map thing before…”

“Why the heck not??? Ron only got Scabbers that year!”

“But it was Percy’s rat before right? You’re telling me they never looked up their brother in the 4-5 years they had that thing?”

“Maybe they had other priorities!”

“Well maybe, but not once in 5 years? I’m sure they planned a few pranks on their brother during that time…”

“Maybe Percy lost Scabbers during those times!”

“That seems awfully convenient.”

“UGH. You know what??? Maybe they DID notice it and thought Percy had a secret lover or something and they were just being RESPECTFUL.”

Carmilla sauntered back from the kitchen with two cups of cocoa in hand, thoroughly enjoying how worked up and defensive her girlfriend was getting from a harmless little plot hole. I mean, it was Laura’s “bestest and most favorite-est book and movie series of all time” and the girl would basically murder anyone who thought she wasn’t “Gryffindor material” but still.

Carmilla laughed as she handed the grumpy girl one of the cups before settling in beside her.

“Don’t laugh at me.” Laura pouted as she tried to seriously sip her cocoa and struggled to mask how amazing it was (Carm was a wizard when it came to cocoa).

Carmilla smiled at the sight knowing full well that Laura was bathing in sweet, hot chocolatey bliss beneath that adorable, scrunched up little face she was trying so hard to show.

Carm kissed her grumpy girlfriend on the cheek before enjoying her own cocoa. But she couldn’t resist poking the adorable little bear one last time.

“How did they even know how to use the map in the first place? How did they even know it was important when they snuck into Filch’s office? It would’ve literally looked like any other piece of parchment…”

“UGHHHH. CARMMMM.” Laura angrily set her cup down and walked out of the room as Carmilla laughed at her agitated girlfriend.

Carmilla took this time to enjoy another few sips of cocoa before finally deciding to make peace with her grumpy girlfriend.

“Laaaaauuuurrrraaaaaa. Come baaaaaaacccckkk. I’m gonna start the next movie without youuuuuu.”

Carm closed her eyes and smiled smugly as she heard her girlfriend’s footsteps approaching - Laura would never resist watching a Harry Potter movie, no matter how upset she was.

Eyes still closed, Carmilla took in another sip of cocoa, thoroughly enjoying the post-winning argument bliss. She felt the couch cushion deepen on her right as Laura sat down but became confused as cloth covered her legs and the other side deepened as well. Her breath hitched when she felt her girlfriend’s breath at her ear.

All at once Carmilla forgot how to open her eyes, breathe, and swallow and could only sit paralyzed in shock and awe.

“Buckle up creampuff…” Laura whispered soft and slow, her impossibly sultry voice seducing Carmilla’s very soul, “because I solemnly swear that I am up to no good….”

Carmilla finally swallowed her cocoa, more from swallowing in anticipation than anything. Because her mind finally connected the dots and figured out that her “poor, innocent, and helpless” girlfriend changed into her Gryffindor robes, and judging from the warmth she was feeling…

there was nothing beneath them.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed these little one shots as much as i enjoyed writing them ^.^


End file.
